


Champion

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “You blinked! I win!” Five-year-old Beth grinned at her father.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: champion.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

“You blinked! I win!” Five-year-old Beth grinned at her father.

“The champion!” Daniel declared.

Peggy entered the kitchen, and Beth raced past her yelling, “Da champeen!”

“What did she beat you at now?” Peggy asked.

“Staring contest.” Daniel rose from his chair. “With you competitive women around, I'm surprised I win anything.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around him. “You're a champion hugger. And kisser.” She smiled slyly. “And… other things.”

“Other things?”

“Things… that could lead to a third child.”

His expression softened. “Would that be so bad?”

“No,” she replied, her lips grazing his. “I’d call it a win.”


End file.
